this is my life
by xxpatixx
Summary: sakura mother and father died when sakura was 14 leaving her and her little sister behind now she must act as "mother" and "father" for her sister which means she has to gave up everything just to take care of her but what happens when a new guy comes? RR
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone hope you like this I want to thank MiserysNightmare for being my bate^^ **_

_**I do not own Naruto **_

This use to be a normal day for me, that was before they come in to my life, but hey why don't we take a look on how things use to be before he come into my life…..

Chapter 1

"Sissy wake up we're going to be late!" a small girl said trying to wake me up. I awoke only to find myself in the kitchen with my head down on my books and I sighed.

"Sissy we have to go." My little sister said tugging on my clothes and shaking me. She was four and, unlike me, she had long black hair and green eyes. If you looked at us you would think she was my daughter instead of my sister.

"What time is it?" I asked as I looked at her, I turned to look at the grandfather clock in the kitchen, I had about one hour to get ready, not really late for some people but for me it was.

"I am so sorry baby, I will be ready soon, but let me get dressed first, ok?" I ran to my room and got ready for school in a hurry.

My parents died about three years ago, right before I got into high school. Since then, I was the one to take care of my sister and myself. She was only one at the time and she doesn't remember our mother or father at all. All she knows is me and the time when they were going to take her away from me.

The first time they took her away from me, they had seen that she wouldn't eat unless I was with her. They let her come back to me as long as I take good care of her and would not leave her alone at the house, unless I have a babysitter for her.

Since then, I had to give up a lot but I did not mind in the least. She is the only family I have left when I had also lost my ex-boy friend too, his name is Sasuke. He was the love of my life. He got tired of me always being with my sister and canceling our dates that he broke it off… that was when I realized that I could not have a boyfriend, not when I have to take care of my sister. I was her new mother and I could not let her down, she was still so young. Sasuke-kun and I are still friends and talk but it's not like it us to be at all.

"Sissy the phone is for you!" My sister called out as I put on my t-shirt fast and went to down stairs to see her holding the phone and I smiled and took the phone from her. "Thank you hon. now go and get changed, I'll make some pancakes for us." She did as I said and ran to her room to change excited about the pancakes.

"Hello," I said as I took out the milk, eggs, and pancake mix.

"Hey there Sakura, I am calling and asking how things are. Is there anything that you or your sister need?" It was Tsunade, our Hokage, who called me time and time again to check on us.

"No, everything's just fine, I'm just cooking breakfast at the moment." I said as I heard her sigh. I knew she worried about us so much but I didn't want anyone to worry about us.

"Ok Sakura, I'll see you later today and remember if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me alright?"

"Yes and please don't worry about us and thank you though, I will see you later at the hospital, bye." I hung up the phone and put on the stove to start making pancakes. I finished them in about 10 minutes, just as my sister come in.

"Sissy I'm all ready." she said as she sat down at the table and smiled at me.

"Ok good now eat and get your things when you are done and I'll do your hair as you eat." I said as I did her hair into two pigtails that she loved so much. When I was done with her hair I went and got my book from my backpack and began to read. I glanced at the clock again and noticed that I wasted about forty minutes. I didn't have time to eat so I went to the bathroom where my sister is brushing her teeth and joined her. Once we finished, we grabbed our bags and went to the car. I had to take her to daycare first and then I would dive myself to school.

Once we pulled up to the day care my sister gave me a hug, "Bye sissy love you." She said as she gave me kiss and got out of the car and ran to the daycare where the teacher was waiting her, they waved to me as I dove off.

Once in school I only have about three minutes to get to class. I didn't want to be late so I just took my backpack with me and I just made it in time.

"Running late again Sakura?" Tenten asked me as I went to sit by her, I gave her a grin.

"Yeah, I stayed up late studying for the test." I told her, which is true. Tenten is a year older then me but we have a lot of the same classes because I am in almost all honors classes with her and the others.

"Are you working today?" she asked a while looking at me curiously, I always seem to be busy and not able to hang out with my friends and such. I am ok with it though, I love my little sister and would do anything for her.

"Um yes I am why?" I asked and looked at her oddly even though I knew what she was going to say already.

"Oh ok. Me and the others were going to go out and just wanted to know if you wanted to come with but that's alright we can hang out another day." I nodded it was hard to pick a day to just hang out but it was ok, I mean, this is what my life is now and I am use to it.

_**At lunch…**_

We all had the same lunch so we meet at the same table as we usually do. We all had our lunch and started talking, I sat cross Naruto and Sasuke and next to Gaara and Lee. What caught my attention was when Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey guys my older brother is coming back home and will start coming to school by Monday." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Oh great him of all people." I murmured not very happy with this. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, he was only a year older then us and the same age as Tenten, Neji, and lee. He was always so mean to me and then when we where younger he left to go to some boarding school. I am not sure why though but I didn't really care either way.

"Oh cool so when is he going to be here?" Naruto asked practically jumping out of his seat with the new information.

"By the end of this week he will be coming and he is also bringing some friends, they want to come to this school too." After that they all started to talk about what they where going to do tonight as I zone out.

At one o'clock I leave early to meet with Tsunade for some training and to work in the hospital, I have to do this every other day. Then I also work at the hospital every day after school but weekends I have off. I drove the Hokage tower where she was waiting for me with a smile.

"Hello Sakura and come along and we will get started on today's training. Today we will be working on healing internal wounds." She said as I walked with her. She left me in a recording room and I read what were in the scrolls about internal wounds then I want to a rabbit Tsunade wanted me to 'save'. I did as scrolls instructed and it took me about three hours to get it right. I went to tell Tsunade that I had completed the training, I wasn't done yet though so she led the way to the hospital so we could now tend the patients.


	2. at the park

_**Hi everyone hope you like this I want to thank MiserysNightmare for being my bate^^ **_

_**I do not own Naruto **_

Chapter 2

_**After work**_

I finished work around 6:00 pm and went to pick up my sister from daycare. Once I got out of my car I went inside and my sister comes running to me, "Sissy I missed you." she said as I picked her up I looked at Jasmine and hugged her, "Me too Jasmine." I said.

Jasmine and my name came from my mother's love of Cherry blossoms and jasmine flowers. She ended up naming me Sakura for the fact that she loved the Cherry blossoms and for the fact of my pink hair, which comes from my dad's side of the family. My great-grandmother had pink hair and he was close to her and when he found out that I had pink hair just like her he was so happy.

Now back to my sister Jasmine, I walked over to the daycare office and paid them for the next two months. I get paid an ok salary, enough to live on which is good enough for me and it takes care of everything that we should need. I then take my sister and her Backpack and we head home. We live not far outside of town, it's only about a 10-15 minutes drive and we like living out here. It's much more peaceful then in the city and we enjoy it.

"Sissy what are we going to eat tonight?" she asked me looking at me with pleading eyes and her mouth set in a pout. I just giggled for I knew what she wanted but I decided to tease her a bit.

"We are having…" I let it hang in the air for a minute then laughed at the look on her face, "ramen."

"Yaaaay!! Thank you so much sissy!" She said as we got home putting down her things once we got inside. Jasmine ran to the kitchen with me following her. I knew she would like that and she does love the stuff, and I gave a weary smile, it has to be because she hangs out with Naruto to much.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen to make it the phone rang. I got up to grab the phone setting the ramen down on the table. "Hello?" I asked wondering who it could possibly be.

"Sakura!! OMG you would never believe it but guess who got here early?!?!" it was Tenten and she yelling in my ear and I thought this had to be interesting.

"No, who is there?" I asked her as I watch what was on the TV with mild interest.

"Itachi and his friends are here and god they are H-O-T! Why don't you come here its so much fun!" she asked me sounding excited, I could hear some laughter from the background, I shook my head at her even though she couldn't see it.

" I cant, I just got out of work, I have to do homework and make my sister take a bath." I watch my sister winced at the word bath and shake her head no repeatedly.

"Ohh you're no fun but all right I see you later ok," Tenten said teasingly.

"Yeah bye," I told her a while I hung up the phone. Why would she call me to tell me that? I mean I hate him!! Oh well, I will just have to do my best to avoid him on school on Monday.

I stood up and went to get the ramen and drinks for me and Jasmine, we sat down watching TV and began eating. After we finished she tried to run for me, I can tell she will be a good ninja one day by the way she always runs from her baths, but in the end I got her… after the bath it was around 8:00 pm. I made her do some work as I took a bath. When I go out of the bath tube and dresses it was almost time for her bedtime. I put her on my lap and untangled her hair when I finished with hers I untangled mine as well. This time it was 8:45 and I took her to her little pink room that used to belong to me when I was her age and read her a story. Before she had fallen asleep she had asked me to take her to the park, I promised her that we would go to the park for her to play. After that she fell asleep and I tucked her in and kissed her forehead turning off the lights and went to bed myself.

**_Next day at the park..._**

The next afternoon we went to the park as promised and we were the only ones in the park. I thought it would be fine if I did my homework as she played. I was about to finish my math homework when I head my sister scream. I snapped my attention to where I heard her scream to see a boy that was wearing a mask near Jasmine she seemed scared. I went to my little sister and glared at the boy, "stay always from her!" I yelled. The boy seemed to be about my age but I have never see him before, but if he thinks of hurting my sister and scaring her, then he was going to have to go through me first!


	3. some new friends

_**Hi everyone hope you like this I want to thank MiserysNightmare for being my bate^^ **_

_**I do not own Naruto **_

Chapter 3

I sprung into action and set myself in front of my sister with a kunai in my hands, "What do you want?" I yelled at the young man who looked scared.

"Tobi wants to play!! Tobi's a good boy." he said as if he was five years old and he was crouching down and shaking.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously glaring at his shaking form.

"My name is Tobi and I am a good boy." he said again looking at me and whimpering.

That's when two others approached us, one with red hair and looked a lot like Gaara and the other had his blond hair in a pony tail that looked like Ino's hairstyle.

"I am sorry is he bugging you, yeah?" The one with the blond hair asked as he looked at me and Tobi's whimpering form, I put my kunai down.

"Who are you? I never have seen you here before." I said looking at them, I was weary and angry, I have never seen them before and to top it all off, Tobi scared Jasmine.

"Oh I am Deidara, that's Tobi and this is Sasori, sorry if Tobi scared your daughter ma'mam, he just wants to play yeah." He said I could feel a vain pop from my head, why does everyone say that!

"She is not my daughter, she is my sister Jasmine and I am Sakura. Also he can play with her as long as she doesn't get hurt." I looked at them and gave them my sweetest smile, "If she does get hurt, then not even a medic-nin can't help him after I am through with him." I said as Jasmine went over to Tobi and smiled at him, at least she wasn't scared of him and crying now.

"Oh sorry it's just that you both look so much alike, I thought you may have been mother and daughter yeah." Deidera said looking at me and grinning.

"It's alright but now I have to go and finish some work." I said as I went back to my work again, both Deidara and Sasori following me.

I sat down and put my math book away once I was done with that. I then took out my art kit of pencils and my art book where I had my drawings.

"So how old are you? Yeah." Deidara asked as I could feel his eyes watching me along with Sasori.

"I am seventeen." I said not looking at them and just continued to draw.

"Oh we're eighteen and Tobi is also seventeen even though he has a mind of a five year old." Sasori went silent for a few seconds, "So what are you doing here and why doesn't your mom bring your sister here, yeah?" he asked.

"She had died along with our dad when Jasmine was one, I am the one who takes care of her and everything else." I replied to his question a while I took out an apple green pencil.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan yeah." Deidara said after a few moments of silence and I sighed.

"Don't worry about it was a long time ago. So, I never seen you guys here before did you just move or what?" I asked them breaking the odd silence that seemed to settle over the place.

"Yeah, we just got here yesterday with our friend." Sasori replied looking at the art pencils.

"Oh, how do you like town?" I asked them, it was odd and it seemed that Sasori wasn't going to talk much.

"Its ok but it's a bit too peaceful you know" Sasori said now turning his gaze to the sketch book in my hands; I hid my grin behind the book.

"Will it's just a slow day, don't worry things get better." I told them as they tried to sneak a peek at what I was drawing and I almost laughed but held it in and I turned it around so they could see what I had drawn.

"Wow!!! It's great! Is that your mother and father Sakura-chan, yeah?"

"Yeah, I remember them perfectly." In the picture of all four of us: Jasmine was on dad's shoulders and I was between them with my mother's hands on my shoulders and both of us had had the same smile. Her brown hair was longer then mine as hers went to her back and mine was only to my shoulders. My sister had my dad's smile as I got my mothers. My mother and I had pretty pink kimonos, my sister was wearing a pretty yellow one and my father wearing a blue suit.

"You look like you mother." Sasori said gazing at the picture and looking back to me.

"Your drawing is beautiful, I take it you like art, yeah." This guy was getting on my nerves with his word usage.

"Yes and what is with you and the word YEAH?" I snapped at Deidara clearly I was annoyed by it.

"Well I like it, do you have a problem with it? Yeah." I took one look at his grinning face and that was it I punched him in the face.

"Sakura-chan why did you hit me?! Yeah" Deidara whined a while holding his jaw.

"Keeping saying yeah and I will make it so you can never talk again!" I yelled at him though my annoyance had become nonexistent thanks to punching him in the face.

"Just give it up; no one can stop him from saying that word so you should get use to it." Sasori told me I just nodded trying to think of ways to make Deidara stop saying 'yeah'.

Once I finished my work we talked more and I found out that they will be going to the same school as me. I don't mind, they are cool because they are all nice and also it surprised me when Tobi joined us after a while and he stared to act his age, believe it or not. Jasmine started to come near me clearly worn out form playing.

"Sissy I'm hungry can we go eat?" she asked and gave me a smile and I nodded back to her and gave her one of my own smiles.

"Well I see you guys on Monday." After I bid them good bye Jasmine and I had left so my sister could get her ice cream.

**Deidara pov.**

I watch as Sakura and Jasmine walked off until I couldn't see them any more. I like Sakura and her sister, they seem very sweet but I get this feeling that there something more to Sakura. I can see that she had to grow up fast and didn't get to enjoy much of life. She gave up everything just to take care of her sister but she didn't seem to care. I wondered if we will have any classes together? I should take art just to be in the same class with her even though I was going to choose the class any ways. We had to wait for about ten more minutes until the person we were waiting for showed up.

"IIIITTTAAAACCCHHHIII!!" Tobi yelled as he ran to the person named Itachi.

"Hey guys are you hungry?" he asked as we nodded and walked to one of the restaurants to see…Sakura!!


	4. its going to be a long day

_**Hi everyone hope you like this I want to thank MiserysNightmare for being my bate^^ **_

_**I do not own Naruto **_

Chapter 4

_**Itachi POV.**_

Man, it has been a long time since I've last came home. Nothing seemed to have changed and yet everything is different. We arrived earlier as a request from my mother and father. Sasuke doesn't seem too happy about this but that's just him. I've seen a bunch of my old friends, you could say, the only one I haven't seen is Sakura. Last time I saw her was when she was yelling how much she hated me. She was only nine or ten and I was about eleven. I just loved to make fun of her and I can't wait to see her again. No one really told me what she has been up to since we last saw each other. That's ok though, I just want to make her mad again like old times.

When I saw her in the restaurant, I was surprised that she grown so much; her hair was now shoulder length and she was no longer the small girl I remembered; she was now a young woman! She was so beautiful with her apple green eyes and she was with a younger girl that looked like her, but her hair was black. The little girl she was with, was eating happily as Sakura talked to her. I know I had to talk to her, but before I could do anything, Tobi ran to them and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura!! How are you!?!?" He asked her, I was a little envious but didn't show it. I don't even know why but I couldn't help it.

"Hi Tobi I am fine. "She said her voice was as sweet as ever.

"Jasmine what you eating?" Tobi asked looking at the little kid which I now know as Jasmine.

"Kayu!" She said happily, she was just like Sakura when Sakura was younger.

"Sakura, is that you, little girl?" I asked her, I truly was curious, I could see her turn and she didn't look too happy.

"I am not a little girl you weasel!" she yelled at me like when we where kids.

"You two know each other?" Deidara asked us, I nodded, answering the question for both of us.

"We have known each other since we were young, she my little brother's friend." I looked at the little girl next to Sakura, "Sakura is this little girl your daughter?" I asked her, looking at the little girl, I was curious.

She glared at me heatedly, "No she is my little sister Jasmine, Jasmine, this is Itachi Uchiha, his Sasuke's older brother." she said looking at the little girl who nodded and smiled at me.

"Hi there Itachi-san, you look like Sasuke." She said in one of the cutest voices I ever heard, it sounded like Sakura when she was younger. I had to smile at her, and that's rare as it is, but she was just too cute not to smile at.

"Well I know that and is your big sister being nice to you?" I asked her as I sat down at their table, my other friends taken the other seats as well.

"Yes! She the best in the world and I want to be just like her when I am older, she's great!" she said grinning excitedly, I chuckled at that statement.

"Wow that great? How are your parents Sakura?" I asked giving her my attention. After I had asked she and her sister looked sad all of a sudden; along with Deidara, Tobi and even Sasori

looked a little sad. Then Sakura gave me a smile just like when we were little.

"They are great! I'm sure they are waiting for us at home, Jasmine, eat up we have to go." She said that when I noticed what she was eating. Jasmine eat her food fast and stood up, Sakura paid for the food but before she left, Deidara, Tobi and Sasori stopped her and asked her something. I couldn't help but think that she was hiding something from me but that was ok I was going to find out sooner or later. I grinned at that thought as I watched them from afar. It's all a matter of time and…..she could never hide anything from me for too long.

**Sakura's POV.**

When we got to the door Deidara, Tobi and Sasori stopped us from leaving.

"Sakura-chan, why did you lie to him when he asked, yeah?" Deidara asked me as I looked down.

"Just don't tell him anything, it's because I don't want his pity ok?" I glared at the ground then at them. "I don't want anyone to pity me and that means you guys as well." I grounded out between clenched teeth. I really hate it when people pitied me for what has happened to us, I can't stand it! They seem to understand and they nodded.

"Ok we will see you Monday at school." Sasori spoke before leading the other two back to Itachi, I nodded and left with Jasmine.

Jasmine was happily skipping as I held her hand, "Sissy can we get some ice-cream now please….." she begged me with a pout that I couldn't resist. I nodded, I had just enough for some ice-cream since I paid all the bills and got the food for the week. We went to the ice-cream stand and got her the ice cream she wanted. This was normal; I would never buy myself anything if it meant not having enough money for my sister. She was the one who got all of the good things, my dad use to buy this stuff for me since I was little and it wouldn't be fair for my sister to not be able to have that. She may not remember our mother and father any more but I'll be damned if she can't have what all little kids like to have. We then walked to the car and went home.

**Monday**

The weekend continued with nothing big happening, we stayed home Sunday and I studied for my classes today. Now we are getting ready as I did her hair in two pig-tails that she just loves and then we ate some blue-berry pancakes. We got in the car and I dropped her off at daycare, once I got to school I went to my first hour and sat next to my friends as usual. As class started, who else had to come in but Itachi and his friends! Note the sarcasm. Crap I didn't think we would have any of the same classes.

"Hey there little girl, I didn't think you would be in here." he said looking at me smugly and I just glared at him.

"I am not little." I growled out as I threw a kunai at him but of course he had caught it, the kunai spinning on his finger.

"I see you have improved at your throwing, you don't throw like a girl anymore." Ok now I am pissed, I took out three of my makuibishi but before they hit Itachi Kakashi appeared stopping my sudden attack.

"Now, now Sakura lets take this outside today, we will be sparing against each other and to see who is stronger." Kakashi took a notice to the new students in class, "Now I see we have some new students, so why don't we head outside and see what you all have?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." We all said going outside and separating into groups. Great, I forgot today was a training day, which is every other day. Tenten was paired with me as we usually are and grinned at each other.

"Man, hate him much." she stated with a tall tell sign of a smug smile on her face.

"Ok get a partner and get started!" Kakashi said as he took out his book focusing more on that then the current sparing session. Man today was going to be a long day! As me and Tenten fight, I could feel Itachi's eyes on me… Yeah, I so hate my life right now. I let out a small groan.


	5. work

_**Hi everyone hope you like this I want to thank MiserysNightmare for being my bate^^ **_

_**I do not own Naruto **_

Chapter 5

I made it to school without much going on, Itachi was in every one of my classes but thank god I get to leave early. I got into my car and as I started to come out of the parking lot I saw Itachi right behind me. I ignored him and continued to drive to the Hokage's tower, once there I saw Tsunade waiting for me just outside.

"Hey there Sakura, I was just waiting for you," She said as I walked up to her with her customary grin on her face.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked her, I was curious; she has never done this before.

"There will be a new doctor and he will need a nurse to help him with all of his work." Tsunade replied walking to the entrance of the hospital with me by her side.

"Really? Then why am I not a full time nurse yet?" I asked; I was excited the thought of all this work and raising in the ranks was good.

"Well this doctors is a part time, so instead of coming straight to me, you will go to him two times a week and then come with me for training on the three day."

"Ok but who is the new doctor?" I said regretting it almost instantly.

"That would be me little girl." I heard someone say behind me, I turn around and saw him giving me one of his smirks. No, no way was this happening to me; someone must hate me up there.

"No way in hell." The words left my mouth; I wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face.

"You know each other?" Tsunade asked glancing back and fourth between us.

"Yes we do, we have known each other since we where young." Itachi answered her while looking at me.

"Oh, um, ok then anyways, we will be going to the hospital and I am going to show where both of your office is and what you both will do." Tsunade said hesitantly and just continued to walk to the hospital which is only a block away.

Once there, we followed Tsunade to one of the empty offices. In the office there were two desks next to each other with files, and pens and pencils with our name on them, then there where books shelf on both sides of the room and some files on the desks.

"I hope this will be ok since you are only going to be here two or three times a week," she said looking at the room, "Once you're out of school it will be bigger and it will have everything you need for everyday. The files are of some patients that will be here in thirty minutes , so settle in and get reacquainted each other and look through the files and see what you will be doing." Tsunade said before leaving but before she left the room she looked me and smiled, "Oh and Sakura, Itachi will be teaching you as much as he can, so at the end of the year you will be at a doctor's level."

She left leaving both Itachi and me alone together, I sighed to myself, This was going to be a hell of a year. We looked at each other and I gave him my deadliest glare but he just smiled, damn him and his patronizing looks.

"The little girl is now a nurse, Sasuke didn't tell me this, why didn't he tell me this hmm?" he asked me, giving me a look. Yes, I repeat, this is going to be one hell of a year.

"How should I know, know, come on lets see who the patients are." I said walking to the files and saw that we would be seeing Eva, who had just moved here, it seems that she has been feeling dizzy, weak and she had been having headraces, I smiled I know what she had.

"Itachi the first patient that will have may be having a baby soon." I told him with a smile, he looked at me.

"Let me see that file." he said as I gave him the papers.

"I think your right but let us see if it could be something else." He said, I looked at the clock we still had twenty- five minutes until she would come.

"Itachi, why did you become a doctor?" I questioned him, he looked a little sad when I asked this.

"About 4 years ago I was on a mission…" he sat down in one of the chairs like he was carrying some burden,

"before then I could always make sure all of my teammates where safe, I never thought that they would die." He sighed, "One day when I was at the hospital one doctor told me they could teach me some med-nin so that I wouldn't have to worry about my teammates if they get hurt, I would be able to heal them. Being so young back then, thought I knew it all and that I could save me teammates from anything." He paused for a moment, "One day one of them got hurt, badly, and if I would have taken the offer…" He sighed again, "That day I lost someone very close to me and I don't want that to happen again." He looked at me and gave me a weary smile, that's a first I thought. "I went back to that doctor and he trained me to be a med-nin, I have to admit it was hard work more then I thought, there were times I thought I wouldn't make it."

"What made you chose this job?" he asked me, I don't want him to know why I become a medic, I let out a sigh.

"I don't know I just like to help others." I lied, there was a reason but I'd rather not talk about it with others. Itachi looked at me and he knew I was lying but didn't ask. We talked a little more but not much until it was time to go and see our first patient.

"Hi there Eva I am Sakura, the nurse, and this is your doctor Itachi, come with me and we will get your height, weight and temperature." I said gently and gave her a smile, I took her from the room for a minuet.

"Um Sakura, do you think you can stay in till the appointment is over?" She looked hesitant, "I don't like to have male doctors much and I had to make the appoint right away and didn't get to choose." Eva said she looked like she was about 20, I could only smile at her and nod my head.

"I will and don't worry Itachi may look evil but his an ok guy, just don't tell him I told you that." I said as I wrote down the last information then we then walked back to the room.

"Itachi-san Eva wants me to stay because she doesn't like to have a male doctor." I told him looking at Eva.

" Alright then, Eva, sit on the bed please." Eva did as Itachi told her as I watch.

"Tell me what have you been feeling?" Itachi asked her, recording the information given to them.

"Um will I get dizzy for no reason, I feel like throwing up sometimes and other times I feel like I am so sad and wait to die or happy, I just don't know what's wrong." she said looking sad, but I smiled, I was right.

Itachi smiled and looked at her, "Ms Eva, are you married?"

"Yes I am, I have been married for a year now why?" she asked him looking at him curiously.

"When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?" he asked, Eva looked at him

"About four mouths ago but that is normal for me, my period usually skips about three or four months. Why?" she asked blushing a little

"I think you may be pregnant but we will run some test and see." He got up and smiled at her, "Sakura and I will take some blood samples and we will also check of for anything else it might be. They will only take thirty minuets, so if you would like to wait."

The woman nodded she seem to be so happy and hopeful. Oh I do hope she will be having a baby, she seemed to really want one. I want to get the supplies needed as Itachi looked for her vein, he found it easy. When I came over, he was ready to take the blood samples, once done I went to give the samples to the lab and head back to keep Eva some company. She was in the room with Itachi who was reading something.

"Eva if the results come back positive, what doctor would you like have?" I looked at her, waiting for her to decide.

"Um I would like you both to be my doctor and nurse if that is ok." she asked and I nodded at her.

"Very well, I will file out the paper work, would you like anything while you wait?" I asked she shook her head no.

"Little girl, why don't you go get me a cup of coffee?" Itachi said, he gets on my nerves sometimes or most of the time.

" I don't see your legs broken weasel; you can get it your self." I shoot back at him, Eva giggled a little.

"I can see you two are good friends, maybe a little more then that even." she said looking between us both.

"Eva don't even go there, we are not friends, and we just know each other for a long time nothing more nothing less." I said as Itachi left the room to get his own coffee.

"How long have you two gone out?" Eva asked me interested in the question answer.

"What? No we're not going out, we just know each other for a long time." I told her she just giggled some more.

"That how me and my husband were at first too, we know each other like forever but we just fight, eventually we fell in love with out even noticing." she said remembering times when that happened, I sighed. Not in a million years is that going to happen with us, I thought and looked at Eva who just smiled.

"It's not like that with us, we are barley friends and I am not planning to get married " I smiled a little, "I have someone to take care of and I don't want to abandon them."

"Oh you have a child?" Eva asked me, I shook my head.

"She is my sister and I am all she has left but don't tell Itachi about this, I don't want him to know." I said looking at her.

" Oh I see, still you never know what could happen." She trailed off looking aback at me. As if on Q Itachi came back into the room, "I went to pick up the results and I was right, you are four weeks pregnant." "I want you to come back and have a check up, also, Sakura will give you papers on what you should eat and experience in the next few months." he said and he smiled at Eva as she jumped for happiness, She turn to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh MY GOD I can't believe it!! Thank you so much!!" she had tears in her eyes and I smiled, she then walked out as happy as can be. I looked at Itachi and we went to our next patient.

_**About 4 hour later**_

We had about 7 other patients then it was time to go, finally I sighed, I had to go and pick up my little sister and then make dinner. As Itachi and I walked to our cars he looked at me and called out.

"Little girl, do you want to get a bite to eat?" he asked me, it took me a little off guard for a minute

"Um sorry but I have to pick up my sister and then go home." I said shocked that he even asked me to go with him.

"Come on, I don't think your mom and dad would mind if we take your sister with us." He said looking at me.

"It's not that, our mother and father are not home," I lied, I still don't want him to know about my parents.

"Well then come on then we should go, it will be my treat." He really wasn't going to give up so I just nodded.

"Fine, just let me pick my sister up and get her things home." I said glancing at him.

"Ok, then I will pick you up I an hour little girl." With that note, I nodded and then he left.

I went to pick up my sister and once we got home we had a few minutes to get ready .I told her to not tell Itachi about our parents and that we where going to go out with him for dinner, she seemed happy. She ran to her room and put on her favorite outfit as I took a shower and just put on a t-shirt and a pair of pants. By the time we finished I head the door bell, I went to get it to see Itachi. He had also taken a shower and was wearing a white button up shirt with the first 3 buttons unbuttoned.

He smiled at Jasmine and me, "Come on, we're taking my car." he said as we walked out of the house, I locked the house up and we started to walk to his car. My sister ran ahead of us as we walked, Itachi then opened the door for Jasmine and she got in and close it for her and he did the same for me.

"Itachi-kun, where are you taking us?" Jasmine asked him, almost bouncing in the seat excitedly.

"We will go get some burgers, if that ok with both of you." I nodded a while Jasmine seemed pleased with that idea. During the ride my sister talks to Itachi as I looked out of the window, I couldn't believe that I agreed to come with him what was I thinking!? Oh well, at least Jasmine seem to be enjoying her self and she seems to like him too, will I just have to see how all of this will turn out…


	6. kiss

Hi everyone hope you like this I want to thank MiserysNightmare for being my bate^^

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 6

"Jasmine come here." I yelled as we walked to the park. We were done eating and Jasmine wanted to take a walk to the park, it was late and I don't like her running off.

"Don't worry Sakura, she will be alright, I can see her from here.." Itachi said as he walked by my side, we were silent till he broke it.

"How have you been since I left?" he asked looking ahead, probably keeping an eye on my sister.

"Fine, you know same old same old and plus my sister keeps me busy." I said we passed a couple and they gave us a smile.

"Man, there are only a couple of people here at night." I said as I looked back and smiled a little at them.

"Yeah I guess so, by the way, are you going to the game Friday night?" he asked me, I shook my head. I have better things to be doing but he doesn't have to know any details.

"No I am not, I am going to study instead." I looked at him and grinned snickered in my head expecting his reaction.

"Study? On a Friday? You are crazy." he said as we kept walking and I rolled my eyes and checked my clock.

"We should go its late, Jasmine time to go!" I called out to her and within minutes she came back.

"Ok Sakura!" she said as she ran to us and went to Itachi arms straight away.

"Jasmine, come here, your heavy." I said as I tried to get her out of his arms but Itachi would not let Jasmine out of his arms.

"Let me hold her Sakura, she is tired and I don't mind holding her." He said with a smile on his face and I had no choice but to let him carry Jasmine to the car. He unlocked the doors and he buckled her up and he drove off. Once there I got out and started to take out my sister but Itachi took her out of my arms and walked us to my door.

"Where is her room at?" he asked looking at me and still holding her, refusing to give her to me.

"Follow me." I told him as he followed me as I led him to my sister's room. Once there I opened the door and gestured for him to go in I went in after him.

"Just lay her down, I just have to change her into her pjs, you can wait outside." I told him as he walked out leaving me alone to change Jasmine. As I changed Jasmine into her pjs she woke up but she was still half asleep and looked at me, I smiled, she was so adorable at times like these.

"Sissy… I like Itachi, don't let him go please." she pleaded with me sleepily, I paused for a moment and looked at her. I could not let this happen, I could not let my sister get attached to any guy or make her think that he will take our father's place. No, I would have to make that clear to her now before she, and possibly even me, got to close and get attached to Itachi.

"Itachi will have to go Jasmine, he is not a part of our family and we don't need anyone but ourselves. Please understand baby because I know this is hard, ok?" I whispered to her. She nodded her head yes and I sighed, I don't think she fully understands.

"Ok sissy, night night, love you." she said as she fell back to sleep and I coved her with her with her covers and kissed her forehead,

"Can I give her a kiss on the forehead too?" I turn to see Itachi standing at the door way and I nodded. He came over and kissed Jasmine's forehead and then we both walked out closing the door softly behind us.

"Thanks for everything today Itachi, Jasmine never had so much fun." I said as I offered him a soda and he took it and nodded in agreement.

"No problem, she's a good kid, I can see that your mom and dad did a good job on her," He let out a smirk, "Unlike you." I looked at him with a glare and he chuckled at me. I shook my head and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well sorry for being such a bad child and any ways it's getting late and we have school tomorrow so come on I'll walk you to the door." As we walked, Itachi stopped right outside my door and he then turned to me. I gave him a look and then I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me. I pushed away from him and looked at him in shock and horror and then slapped him. He just looked at me blankly as I retreated back inside my house. He did not just kiss me…No way in hell did that just happen!

"Sissy it not nice to slap someone!" My sister's voice rang outside; I looked and saw her looking out of her bedroom window.

"Go to bed and get some sleep Jasmine." I said warningly, she did as was told. I could hear Itachi hit my door and then headed to his car. I went to my room and changed in a daze, for some reason I could not stop think about that kiss. I just couldn't. My life currently sucks.


	7. you dont know

_**Hay everyone hope up like this I well update as soon as I can plz RR **_

_**I do now own Naruto **_

**Itachi pov**

I cant believe she just slapped me. No girl has ever slapped me before. Dimmit and I really like her. Why I do am not all such….but still I don't think I well be able to see her in the eyes again. Damm it all to hell. Why did I do that? Why did she slap me did she really just not like me? It cant be that there has to be something more. And I wonder were her mom and dad were I didn't see them at hom I would think that they were back from a mission by now…

**Friday night. Sakura pov **

That last few days I seen Itachi as lest as I could the only time I would see him now was at work or in class but I never looked his way for it. At work I didn't talk to him unless it was necessarily and when it was time to go I would leave as soon as I could with out a good bye. Today I was sitting in the living room with my sister watching the Harry potter movies. We both were having a lot of fun eating popcorn, brownies with ice cream with a chocolate and strawberry shakes. We would dup the popcorn in both as we watch the movies.

"SIS Is Itachi coming over again?" she asked as she ate her ice cream. I was shook at her question.

"No why do you asked?" I asked her

"I don't know I just like him , he nice and he has daddy eyes. I know I don't know him but the pitcher I see his eyes…. I miss daddy and mommy but I have you as a mommy now but who going to be my daddy?" she asked I looked into her green eyes and hugged her.

"you don't need another daddy and am your sister our mommy and daddy are taking care of us from heaven. That why we have the others as friends it because they were send from mommy and daddy to help us a little that why they send the kage to help us as well. . But we have to do think on our own as well. Jasmine as long as am around you well never have anything missing in your life I promise you don't need a daddy not you or me. Now lets keep witting the movie ok sweetie."

"Yes Sakrua" she whispered as she went back to watching the movie. I was a little sad I know she did need a dad but I would not let anyone take our father place it did not feel right.. I tried to get it out of my head by going back to the movie.

About 5 minutes later my phone ringed I picked it up

"Hey Sakrua here." I said I head Tenet on the other line.

"Hi there Ten," I said I wait for a moment

"cant staying home with my sister and watching movies." I told her

"No she has a appoment tomorrow and cant stay up too long."

"Yup its that time of the year again." I waited some more and hear her call out Itachi name I sighted

"hey ten I have too go. I'll see you in school." and with once last good by I hanged up. And went back to the movie.

**With Itachi and the other Itachi pov**

I walked with my friends as we got closer to Sasuke's friends. This whole week Sakrua has not even said one word to me unless it had something to do with work. Besides that she would just be working, she wont even look at me! I know she hiding something from me but I don't know what it is.

As we got near I could hear tenten talking on her cell phone.

"Hey Sakrua! You coming to the game?" she waited for a moment and went on "oh I take it it's a social visit again."

Why would there be a social worker coming over? Are her parents in trouble?

"that sucks ,oh hey wait a minute" she said as she turn to us "HEY Itachi guys come and sit over here we saved you sits." she said waving. We all walked over and sat down

"ok Sakrua I well see you at school Monday." and with that she hanged up.

"why is there a Social working going to visit Sakura?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"don't tell us you don't know." Naruto said his mouth wide open.

"Know what?" I asked

"wow and we thought Naruto was stupid. You been here for weeks now. I would think you would know." Ino said as she shook her head at me.

"What the hell going on?" I yelled at them and they sighted even my friends seem a little sad

"it happen about 3 years ago jasmine was about 2 at the time and it was the summer before high school and Sakura parents had to go on a mission…. That night Sakura go in a fight with them case she had to stay home with her sister while she wanted to come with us she said a few nasty things to them before they left she said she hated them and she wish they would just go always." Hinata stopped she had tears in her eyes.

"They never came back they found them die some miss-nin killed them both. Sakura was never the same again. After that they took Jasmine always from her, something that she use to want but then she lived alone for a few days and it was hell she would not come out for anything, she would have puffy eyes everyday she would come to school, and her sister want doing any better she would not eat until they left her with Sakura-chan and she got a job but after that we don't see her unless it at school or on weekends when she takes her sister out. Hell Sasuke dumped her for always have to cancel their dates, and we saw her even less then, if it wasn't for mission, school and her taking her sister out we would not see Sakrua at all" Naruto finished

"ya there a lot of guys that use to ask her out, but she would never go since she has to be with her sister so they don't take her always again." I was quit I couldn't believe it that why she slapped that why she wont talk to me… I had to do something I don't want her to live like that. I want the old Sakrua back the one I know when we were younger.


End file.
